Seven-colored Wish
by FriendsForevaa
Summary: Because sometimes miracle happen." Day 3 - Concern. Day 7 - Death. Two-shot.
1. A Certain Discovery

**Disclaimer**_ - Don't owe Fairy Tail..._

**Summary - **_ "Because sometimes miracles happen."_

**Prompts _—_ "Concern" **and** "Death".**

**Note - **The main theme for the first chapter is "Concern", while "Death" is the theme of the second chapter. Still, "Concern" can be found throughout the second chapter as well ^^

* * *

O===O==O==O===O

**Chapter 1**

_A Certain Discovery_

_._

If there was one peculiar talent the ice exhibitonist had found in himself lately, then it would be _— _Studying the celestial spirit's mage facial expressions, sad or happy, angry or surprised. He could read her like a book, and he himself was amazed at this capability of his own. It all started a few days ago, when he noticed a rather strange development in the young mage's mood, something different but it changed his life for the better.

**~Day 1~**

Bored. Bored. Bored.

This was the latest condition of the poor ice maker. Apparently he was getting tortured by the fervent, and scorching atmosphere which had the ice mage at a loss of words, and just plain pathetical feeling was arousing inside him, driving him nuts at the humidity.

"Man, how could it get so hot?" He groaned.

"Well it's summer so ofcourse it would be." Happy pointed, appearing all of a sudden.

Startled by the high-pitched voice, he almost choked on the strawberry shake, which he was currently enjoying.

"Thanks for your concern, I didn't _know_." He remarked sarcastically.

"Gray, you are mean. At this rate, you are not gonna get a girlfriend." The exceed stated, grinning sheepishly.

"Shut up, how the hell is my future-girlfriend related to this topic? And just leave me alone!" He yelled.

Happy shrugged, as if to find his reaction not the most positive one and walked away _in search of some fish. _The exhibitionist gawked at the empty space for a while, hoping that somehow the hot and humid weather would disappear but nothing, no change. Though he could hear the sound of high-heeled sandals now. Hearing the tapping sound, directing close to him; he arched his neck backwards only to find out that it was none other than one of his closest comrades _— _Lucy Heartfilia.

His face shone vibrantly, as he called out to her. Nothing was better than having a nice, long talk with your friends, especially if you find yourself feel comfortable around them, and Lucy was definitely fun to talk to. His boredom would be gone in minutes for sure_—_

His thought bubbled popped as the blonde didn't pay any heed to him, and instead just kept walking on and on. More like, she was too out of it to pay attention. He tried calling her a few more times, but her figure remained straight. Just like this, she leaped and he could just blink at her.

Holding back his arm, his last hope of _not-being-bored-anymore_ vanished successfully as he lowered his gaze.

_"What's with her? She looked so puzzled, like she had to solve the world's most difficult crime scene and was humanity's last hope..."_

He shut his eyes, too tired to put effort into anything. Mind still worried for a certain someone, he sighed anxiously.

_"Well whatever..."_

Only to be smacked in the face by a certain fire-freak rival of his. Well, at least he found _something_ to do now... though being pissed off is a different thing than to enjoying something.

**~Day 2~**

The day was no different than the previous one, same heat, same humidity. Well, maybe a little better because yet again, the blonde had caught his attention.

It all began, when she made a flashy entry _—_ Not that much, but the way her face glistened with stars shining back and forth was more than suspicious. Moreover, she was humming a cheery but weird song. As his eyes were focused on her like glue, she stopped at a random spot and her expressions turned blank. Never once in his life, Gray had felt such suspense as the sight of female mage made him, it was creeping him somehow.

And then a smirk appeared across her face, a criminal's smirk! as her eyes were wide open. She glanced at him, still with the dangerous smile on, and he just had to flinch.

Almost instantly, her sneer converted into an adorable smile as she winked at him, tongue rolling out and he felt his heart struck by thousand arrows. She moved over, but it took some time for him to have his body control back to him.

_"Weird... Definitely weird! As I thought, Lucy needs some treatment."_

_"Or maybe I should do something..."_

He breathed heavily and irregulary, as the split image of the personalities, he had just witness crossed through his mind. Getting dozy as the train of awful ideas never ended, he sighed.

_"Well whatever..."_

And this time, his pants were taken off abruptly by the fire dragon slayer, who was grinning infront of him right now, like inviting him for a brawl. This was it, his anger meter shot across the sky as he prepared his best move.

**~Day 3~**

He had a nightmare today _—_ A witch was glaring at him with bloody-red eyes, as she shook forks and knives in front of his eyes, The horror, he could he feel it and the blame was put on none other than everyone's lovely _— _Lucy Heartfilia.

Why did she have to show him that sight anyways? As far he remembers, he has already told her of his disinterest in horror movies, especially _that_ creepy ones.

He had dark eye bags and his face looked much thinner than normal. More importantly, his mood was _quite_ bad. Such a waste of lovely weather too, as for once his wishes were answered and cold air was blowing outside. Normally, he would jump in joy, strip, or something along the lines, but the blonde really had a terrible affect on his mood.

Well life doesn't go your way everytime...

But he knew, he had to get back at the mage which had stolen his precious night's sleep, turned his face into that of a ghost, and he knew exactly what to do.

.

.

.

Observe her... More specifically, the cause of her dreadful condition and this was his mission of the week. With this aim settled, he decided to visit the guild.

**/./**

Tick. tock. tick.

He gulped hard as the time kept flowing, eyes fixated on the clock.

Soon the woman was in front of entrance, her face beaming even more than yesterday. He could feel the gaudiness in her and it was killing him. As usual, she walked right pass it_—_ No, taking a a quick, short flashback, she _did_ pass a eerie smile at him, which a naked eye wouldn't be notice but we had a professional _tiger_ here, and the tiger had a just recieved an upgrade in the form of motive now. His capabilities had already drastically increased, and so was the case with his _sharp _senses.

He noticed the blonde stopping right before the white-headed heartbeat of the guild The room was exact identical to how it usually was, apart from minor details _— _Mirajane, a sweety from outside but had a inner demon.

He noticed them having a leery conversation and he just had to know about it. Maybe it could provide him clues. As he leaned in, in and in but no effect.

Immediate change of plans. Eyes tossing around the details, he moved to the nearest table to the pair at a speed of cheetah and almost unnoticably as well.

Finally he could hear them better _—_ Well, all he could record in his mind were a few words_— N_ot any normal or cutest ones, but something outrightly agains the morals and body-shakingly terrific.

_"So Cute__—_ White skin_—_ Wish I could eat it _—_"

Cold sweat turning colder than the freeziest, freakiest weather of the north pole, heartbeats turning minute, his blood circulation dangerously reduced. This is it. Things were getting worrisome beyond his imaginations. The worst possible thoughts kept horrifying the _'almost-escaped-from-earth'_ ice maker, who had almost fell with utter shock.

_"Lucy, dont tell me... You are smuggling children illegally?!"_

And this time, he could not say _"Whatever_" noncholantly, because the case has became much more severe than he thought it would be, and this was time, he converts himself into his super-secret form, which he rarely transforms into.

_"Detective Gray!"_

**~Day 4~**

Where was he... he had no idea. There was only one thing, which he was sure of...

.

He hadn't got any sleep.

The fact that their team hadn't been able to grab any missions lately aside, th_e 'more-than-worse'_ condition of the yound blonde had him at a dismay nonetheless. The scene which he saw yesterday was too disturbing for him, definitely _R-18_. On top of it, the darkened faces and scary leers of the two woman _—_He felt like puking, the moment his senstive heart recollected it. Nightmares kept haunting him throughout the night, as he could feel spirits inviting him to join them. Maybe it was his hallucination, maybe_—_

No, he had to protect his blonde nakama! he had to bring her back to the straight, right path _— _He kept thinking about this, when he was _not_ being haunted. All he could do was mutter throughout the night, without getting any sleep.

Finally the day arrived, and he could feel peace, and tranquility in the form of golden rays of sunlight.

Freedom!

Finally he could sleep, have sweet, innocent dreams; just the thought of it was pleasant and heavenly. Right before giving in to urges of the dreamland, he promised himself something. Promised that he will prevent her from astraying anymore, because_ smuggling children is absolutely wrong and wrong is wrong_

_!_ Soon, he was sleep soundly, snoring to be exact. No worries, no troubles, no nothing_—_

.

Freaking out as his eyes spotted the evening sky outside as soon as his eyes opened. The guild had already been emptied, there was no use going there anymore. And here, he was saying that he was going to protect his dear friend.

_"Damn, damn, damn!"_

_Day 4_

_Progress = None_

**~Day 5~**

Today, a certain incident occured, something for which he wasn't prepared at all. More like, he was forcing himself not to be ready. Anyways, the thing was, the blonde was standing infront of right now, and it was making him remember the scene witnessed ysteredy, and freak out to no end.

"Gray, why did you not come yesterday?"

She, the root of problem, asked him worriedly and he could just clash his eyelashes.

_"What to do? What to do?"_

She kept rolling his eyes at him, and all he could do was swallow the uneasy feeling again and again.

"N-nothing. Just uh_—_ Washing laundry, had too much of it." He smirked.

Confidence turning into pebbles, as cold sweat dropped at a quick pace from his forehead.

"Hmm..." She rolled her eyes more and more, examining him as closely as possible, like she was going to eat him up. All he could do was avoid her gaze. After a good long examination session of fifteen minutes, she finally left him alone and he sighed with relief.

"Anyways, I need to go now. Need to talk with Mira."

He almost had a heartattack to see her evil expression when she said "Mira". Soon, he was seriously thinking about the condition which was getting out-of-hand. At this rate Lucy really might be beyond the jail bars, and he didn't want to lose her just yet!

_"I need a plan...But what?"_

His eyes perked up, hearing the girl's talk stealthily, gathering any hints sharply.

"I am going to see _'that'_ now. See ya!" She waved at her white-haired friend, and his mind clicked.

_And seems like, I have got one 'awesome plan'."_

His teeth glinted.

**Plan 'Stalk-Lucy-to-her-whereabouts" in action!**

Sure it was simple, but no way it would fail _— _Too damn sure of it!

Right now, he was behind a pole, watching her and every crosspoint she was coming across, closely. Sometimes she would radiate a dark aura, that he thought, his identity has already been revealed but he would barely survive.

Soon, they reached their target, which he was expecting to be dark alley, or something and it was none other than her own house! Her own damned house!

_"Damn it, Lucy is smuggling poor, poor kids at her own home!"_

He gritted his teeth at the very thought.

He observed her from a tree, not-so-far as she inserted the key and entered. Now was the critical point, he had to investigate it himself and alarm her if needed. So he did, he started climbing the tree, nearest to her apartment room and soon, thanks to his_ 'awesome-awakened-tiger-skills'_, he was crouching on a thich branch from where he could easily see whatever inside, through the unlocked window.

His eyes roamed around like binoculars to search for his intended target, but spotted nothing. He was expecting kids crying aloud for God's sake, but to his amazement; the room was exact identical to how it usually was, apart from few ignorable minor details. It had his mind in loops. He was expecting to see some trapped children and for God's sake, there were none! Suddenly, his eyes glinted.

_"Maybe the cupboard..."_

_._

**Detective mode = Unlocked!**

**.**

So he creeped over, examining every nook and cranny of the room. Mm, seemed like the odds were on his side. Apparently, the beauty was taking a very satisfying and long-needed bath right now and he knew, she likes her showers long. By long, he main - long enough to wander around in search of hints. So, he jumped and the next moment, he was in.

A hand over his cerulean eyes, as they kept darting around. He took everything into consideration but no, there weren't any freakin' children or anything of sorts.

_"Maybe my calculations were wrong afterall... There is no way Lucy would do anything wrong. I feel bad for her somehow..."_

_"Phew... Finally, I can rest in assurance."_

He took a sigh full of relief and content, and just as he was going to exit, his eyes noticed a rather peculiar box. At first he was going to ignore it, but his instincts told him that it was definitely suspicious, and worth checking. Failing miserably, his curiosty getting the best of him.

He tripped over, leaning in to the white exterior and just the moment, he shifted it open, his eyes widened at the rather cute creature hiding in it. He immediately closed it. Opened it again, and shut it and kept repeating the process as if he had broken..

"Wait a minute..."

"Cute..."

Indeed very cute, with its droopy blue eyes and furry and soft skin.

"White Skin..."

Mm, snowy white all around, like it was a habitant of the frosty climates.

"Want to eat it..."

His hands halted, as he covered box properly, putting where it was originally was placed at and sat on his knees over the floor.

_"Eat it... Isn't that because she found it too cute?"_

He mentally slapped himself over and over again, as his big hand veiled his own face.

**_"LUCY IS KEEPING A FREAKIN' CAT?!"_**

_"...I am such an idiot!"_

Just in the meantime, the door attached to the bathroom, cracked open, and so his eyes stuck at her wholesome figure, too damn hot, and too much to his liking.

"Ah..."

They said in unison, followed by gaping at each other. One didn't expect it because she wasn't exactly fully clothed and other's calculation had went false (yet again).

That day, two screeches were heard, (one of them being extra feminine) followed by a knock-out kick...

_'Lucy Kick!'_

_._

_._

_._

_(To Be Continued)_

* * *

**Writer's Corner **

_Pretty generic, I suppose? I promise, next chapter is much more interesting and original. Please read it all the way, I would like to request ^^ Also,** review** please ;)_


	2. The Wish Which Shines

**Prompt Used** - _"Death" _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_The Wish Which Shines_

**~Day 6~**

Head dropped dead over the table top, as he found his (for once) wild imagination turned into dust and mere specks. He was so sure about the smuggling thing too... Well, maybe his hypothesis was false all along afterall... _probably._

Anyways, the current problem was, he had to face the woman soon, and the quick ticking of clock wasn't making things any better. He ended up recollecting the memory before the injuries had occured. It was not his first time seeing her clotheless i.e. in a towel but it _was_ his first experience at seeing the blondie topless_ and_ bottomless. She looked so gorgeous; ample red skin, porculean and white just like milk, the curves of her body... He was on verge of getting turned on, just by remembering the so-far beautiful memory. The memory which was stained later, because the beauty had turned into a butcher, tossing anything which came into her grip at him, fists and slaps to the point that he had to retreat through the window. In hurry, he fell from a short distance, trying to reach the ground, instead smacking it instead.

.

Not his best day for sure.

.

"Hey Gray, ya seem out of it... Are ya sick?" Cana questioned, grabbing her umpteenth barrel of dear wine.

"N-no...Nothing happened." He stuttered.

_"Yeah, apart from few bones, and few injuries, everything is alright..."_

"Hmm... Oh, look Lucy is here." She signalled.

"Oh, i-is that so..." He glanced sideways, avoiding to look at her.

"Hey. Is something wrong between you two? Like seeing her naked in bathroom?" She grinned, and he just had to gape at her.

_"It's scary how crazily right your guess is..."_

"N-nah, not at all." He tried not to blush but failed anyways.

"Seems spot-on to me." She smirked. "Well, I am leaving her to you. She seems to be wanting to talk you anyways. See ya, and remember to grab her_ chest._" She sticked her tongue out, gesturing at him.

" Wait_—_ Cana_—_ Tch, l-like hell I would."

Before he could even think of a counter-plan, the celestial spirit mage was infront of him. His feet froze at the wooden surface at the sudden arrival, freaking out innerly.

"Gray..." Her voice was shaky.

"S-sup Lucy..." He greeted back, still unsure what to do.

She was going to hit him for sure, so he attempted to cover himself, shutting his eyes tightly.

Few moments passed, but nothing came _—_ Not even a finger. His senses began to tingle so he took a peek through the space between his thumb and finger, and what he saw pierced his heart. She was almost going to cry, as the sadness on her face was overwhelming.

"Wha- What happened?" He bellowed, sticking a handkerchief out and started swiping the accumulated tears. She didn't reply, and instead just kept wailing, tears dropping one by one rapidly. Realizing the cruciality of the situation, he took her hand in his and ran out of the guild to somewhere safe so that she could explain in peace.

Soon, they were standing before a tall tree, it's shadow preventing the extreme sunrays to reach them. As he studied her expressions, he felt a boulder placed on his heart. Her eyes were puffed up, and her held back tears were flowing once again. He ran his hand through his messy raven hair as if to sort of a solution for it but his mind was in loops right now. She was so vulnerable, she needed comfort, and yet he had no idea what to do. He didn't know what was the reason of the current condition of the woman, standing before his eyes, but he knew one thing_—_ _He didn't like it._

"Now tell me, what happened? I am worried sick here! Please..." He asked bitterly once again, voice filled with utmost concern.

"...Gray!" She screeched hurtfully and collided against his chest, hand moving back and forth slowly.

For a moment, his cheeks heated a little but he knew, this was not the time for that. Hesitating, he threw her arms around her, holding her tightly. The air had become thin, as he found himself patting her head in another attempt to soothe whatever was troubling her.

"_Lucy_..." His voice was meaningful.

"It died..."

_"A death, Who died?"_ His heart was starting to sink now, just thinking about the concept of death sent shudders down his spine, and this coming from her _—_ Definitely upsetting.

"Huh?"

"My cat... Kitty died!" She yelped, crying over his naked shoulder.

His eyes spread, as he heard the strangest surprise ever. Just yesterday, the snowy cat was perfectly fine, how could it die all of a sudden? It seemed unbelievable.

"Wait, Lucy. The cat died...? How is that possible... It was good yesterday then... how?"

Tugging close, he asked a dozens of question, words flowing out of his mouth. He wasn't close to the white animal at all, but he still felt sympathy for it.

"Yesterday... It began to walk t-three days ago ... I was so h-happy too.." She hiccuped, gazing in his eyes.

He didn't know how to handle it. It all felt mysterious, she was crying over an animal to whom he had met only once and now this had happened... He was listening her share of story calmly and quietly.

"I was an idiot... I took it to a walk today... And then I-i lost control of it and a t-truck came..." She sniffed, crying bitterly. He couldn't look at her in eyes anymore, they were so swollen, red and lost. He hitched her closely, falling into a compact and firm embrace. Planting soft pecks on her forehead to calm her down, and just whatever he could do at the moment. He didn't even know why he was kissing her, but still; it all felt just right to him. She was helpless, and needed attention, and love.

"I am here for you..." He reassured, kissing her over her head.

She kept squalling, and he kept hugging her as firmly as he could manage. The tears, he wanted them to stop but at the same time, he wanted her to be alright. Then it hit him: He needed to say something, to relieve her from her pain, to bring the shine of the face back. If she was left like this, she would ruin herself and that's the last thing he wants.

"Listen Lucy..."

He held her at an arm's distance, looking lovingly at her. She was clearly shocked at this development as she gaped at him with moisturized skin. He incapacitated his lungs with air heavily, and released it slowly, and steadily.

"I would be honest, I don't feel much at the death of your cat. I mean, I just got to see it for one day. All I feel is empathy at a death of an animal and that's it."

Her body began to whimper on hearing the honest, yet cruel words.

"But it's you. I am worried as hell for you, seeing you cry... I can't withstand it. A smile suits on your face the most."

He shortened the distance by a finger's length, as her heart started to feel heavy on hearing the truthfully kind words.

"This world is very beautiful but unfair. Just when you start loving someone, something unexpected might happen and steal it away from you, like in your case, and like mine. I can still remember the time when I lost my parents..."

Eyes locked in, he found a twinkle of sorrow in her eyes and he felt like, getting rid of it soon as he could do.

"But it doesn't mean, you should stop living energetically and lose all hope. It's alright to cry, it's alright to let it all of your pain out, but once you do; you have to move on. 'Cause there might be someone who is waiting for you, people who love and are willing to accept you."

His voice was stammering, his hands were trembling, as he lowered his gaze. She could feel it all, but it was too much for her_—_ the care felt like burden, she didn't deserved it, or so she thought.

"I am scared..."

Her whimpering surprised him, as his eyes were back on her.

"Because, when I might start loving someone again, they might go away. I will be left in dark again. It happened once before, mother died, and then father too... I am scared to deal with pain, I don't want to go through that again... " She bit her tongue, almost yelling.

"it's better to die than live like this... without father... without mother... without kitty..."

"Are you kidding me? Did you even think what would happen if you do that? To us, the fairy tail members they love you so much. Can't you see it?" He screeched at her unintentionally.

"I...I don't know... I know I am being selfish but... I don't want to feel the way I am right now. No one would cry if I go away-"

What was it, this touch, this feeling? He didn't know, why he was going it. More like, if it was some days ago, he would have never get to know this feeling. But everything was feeling crystal-clear to him, her words were stinging his heart, and he knew why they did.

Not long before, a pair of soft lips yet strong lips were on her chappy ones, as he kissed her roughly. Giving herself into the intoxication, he allowed his hands to move madly around her back. She wanted an explanation for it, her eyes were demanding it as he parted away.

"Do you even give a crap about me? I would die if you go away. Don't utter stupidity like that again, 'cause I will get mad, mad as hell!"

His eyes were furious, his face was boiling, he was scaring her now, but at the same, she could feel the care, the purenes... the love.

"W-why?..." It was a simple question, but still, it felt impossible to answer.

"I... I love you..."

A blush creeped on her face, as she found herself sinking into a sea of questions.

"I don't know when this happened...Probably in this week... No matter how much I tried, my eyes would roll over you. Now I feel like, I was an idiot before..."

He glanced away, rejecting to make an eye-contact. She was happy, even after being kissed like a beast, she still couldn't be mad. Afterall, there is someone for her, who is willing to do so much for her, just how can she ignore him.

Gray unexpectedly looked at her, and there he caught the sweetest surprise ever. She was beaming, her skin was glowing as looked at her sweetly.

"So glad... "

Tears started to flow, but these were tears of happiness, something which he couldn't understand. He was confused, he felt reluctant, his mind was spinning, as he said whatever was on his mind.

"Hey, don't cry_—_ You can have me as that_—_ you know... your cat if that will make you happy, but please don't look at me like that!"

His stammering acts were starting to seem adorable to her. Wonder when that happened, but it occured for sure. An invisible yet strangely familar smile crept across the very corners of her lips.

"Idiot Gray..."

_"That's what I've always liked about you..."_

_For now, she will hide, that he had struck the strings of her heart by being so considerate of her... For now, it is nice like this, having him walk her back to home, and repeating the process over and over. One day, she will give him a reply once she is sure of these warm feelings. At that time for sure...!_

**~Day 7~**

"AH! What are you doing here?"

She uttered earsplittingly right into his ears, waking up right next to him was the weirdest thing ever.

"Hey, You invited me to stay with you last night, remember?"

"I don't remember doing that!"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't_—_ Okay maybe I did afterall..."

She calmed down finally, and he sighed in relief. Soon, the air was filled with awkwardness, and the ice maker felt it to be too heavy for him so he moved closer to the window to catch some fresh air. As they shared glances constantly without uttering a single word, the suspense was die-worthy.

Pitter. Patter.

"L-looks like it's raining outside." She stammered.

_"Finally a topic!"_

"Yeah... Weird when it sunny..." He informed.

"Uh..."

Back to no conversation.

_"Damn this situation!", _they thought in unison. A bit of courage, and she finally said what she wanted to.

"So...Gray...T-thanks for yesterday..." She stuttered, face overheating.

"No problem, besides, I didn't do much..." He stated, smiling one of his rare smiles at her.

She felt like rubbing her eyes as if to recheck if it really was Gray _—_ The ice perverted stripper. Eyes striking a similar stripping pattern, it really was him afterall.

"N-no... you really were a b-big help..." She whispered quietly, eyes closing with relaxation but not for long.

"Uh-uhhh..."

Yes, it happened. She had recollected the memory about the passionate kiss and how good it felt exactly.

_"Stupid stupid Lucy, dig a hole and die!"_

"N-not a big deal..."

She noted the nervousness in his voice, and it made her curious enough to take a peek at him. Just when she looked at him, she cracked up. He was beet red, and here she thought, she was alone.

"Hey- Don't laugh!"

"B-but... You are... so pink!"

She cracked up, smiling.

"You...!"

"The embarrassment was too much, and he had to cover it. He looked around, and examined something, something which she would like enough to stop teasing him for sure.

_"Perfect.." ._

"Hey Lucy, check this out." He smirked, eying her in.

She looked at him meaningfully, as if to check if he was not planning anything or not. Well, he was having a smug look _—_ Well no harm in trying. Taking short steps, she continued focusing at his still decorated smirk, as it was the most obvious thing ever. He nodded her towards the window, and she moved her eyes orbs.

It was a rainbow, a very clear and beautiful one. She clasped her hands in excitement, but soon remembered about Kitty. If it was here, then things would definitely be more interesting, and happier...

She was crying again, and he immediately cussed himself for it. She still wasn't ready for a bigger happiness yet, after losing something so precious.

"Lucy... Come here..."

He gestured with a gaze full of care, and she just had accept the kind offer. Her head was placed on her shoulder, as she felt being comforted by him again. She is always like this, being protected by others, by him.

"Gray thanks for everyt_—_ "

"Lucy, You gotta take look at that, hurry!" He was practically laughing and she just had to check out the thing, which was making him so excited.

And then she did, and it was the most phenomenonal things which had ever occured to her.

"That's_—_ Oh God, this is_—_ No way..." She stepped back with shock, covering her mouth.

"I can't believe it!" She sounded so happy, that she would jump off the roof any moment.

"See it also liked you back, you worry-sick woman!" He joked playfully, pleased to see her happy from the bottom of his heart.

"Mm..." Once again, she was crying tears of joy, but she couldn't help it. It was so beautiful that she was at a loss of words. All she could do was, drop her head over his shoulder, and admire the sight once more.

_Over the seven-colored rainbow, there was a wimpy cloud, in the shape of a snowy cat, her cat __—_ Kitty. It was holding a message box in it.

___—_ To my Master _—_

_You gave me a warm home. You were nice, you took good care of me, loved me alot. The food was delicious, and it was prepared with care and love. I loved everything._

_Master now that I am gone, please don't cry, because neither I want it, nor people who are close to you._

_._

_Nor the person standing besides you._

_Please be true to yourself, and don't care about me. I am alright, heaven is a good place._

_I will watch over you, so please do your best, for yourself, your loved ones and most importantly,_

_For that person because he cares a lot for you, I could see it._

_With this farewell me, I will miss you a lot._

_Lots of love_

_- Kitty-_

Taking a good long look as it disappeared in the hollow space, making sure she will follow its advice for sure. Afterall, it was her intelligent kitty.

"Gray..."

She looked at the raven-haired guy, who was smiling charmingly at her. Soon his eyelids arched as he saw her, taking a long breath. Grabbing him by his color, pushing him in as her cheeks turned scarlet-red. Eyes watering, as she nearly blushed his lips, whispering softly.

"I love you..."

.

.

.

Written in small letters, was a hidden message - An ancient language, which only her eyes were able to witness and decode. It was the source of her new-found courage, which was going to be the first step of her new life.

_Also Master, I want you to be true to yourself and to make him happy, because he loves you and understands you more than anyone. It is your turn to make him happy, to make him feel lucky, because he has already done his share. It's all up to you now._

_This is my seven-colored wish for you..._

**=...The End...=**

* * *

**Writer's Corner**

This is the randomest thing I have ever written. I hope it will not sound weird to say that I am satisfied with it... It wasn't suppose to turn so random but don't know, what happend on the way...

Anyways, please** review** to tell if you were surprised by its mediocrity... I think, it was quite original but again, my writing isn't very good so yeah...

So the cat scene is inspired by the cat in the manga **"Taiyou no Ie". **I loved the extra chapter about the cat and how it feels in its new home... Btw I absolutely recommend this manga, it is amazing! ;)


End file.
